


Bedroom Manner

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch and Reese disagree on a matter of sex etiquette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Manner

"John, I'm close," Harold warns him, pawing at John's shoulders, trying to coax him up. But John persists, shoving his nose into his pubic hair. He's not letting Harold get away from him now, not allowing him to retreat from John's attentions just because he thinks it's not _polite_ to come down his throat. He swallows as best he can around Harold's full length, rubs the tip of his tongue against the throbbing vein on the underside, and Finch loses it, fists clenched and torso juddering. A little wail erupts from his mouth. It's the best sound John's ever heard.


End file.
